Family Joy
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Everyone loves Christmas and spending time with family... right? Companion to Ring. HUMAN ROGUE ONE-SHOT


**I started writing late on Dec. 21, 2017. I will be releasing a Christmas One-shot (Well, one-shots set around Christmas, that is.), separately and in collection, on the Dec. 23, Dec. 24, and Dec. 25. Let's hope I can write them in time!**

 **All one-shots are in the future when our main characters are older (a.k.a. around their twenties-thirties) and all that. Also, the roleplay, on my forum Rogue, has added more to the characters themselves so you might see references or get glimpses of their backstory. Then again, some stuff I my also not include. We'll see.**

 **If you want me to do more Human Rogue One-shots, let me know! If I do some more in 2018 I will do this Christmas thingy again next Christmas! Let's just hope I give myself more time to write next time!**

 **This is Rated T for a reason.**

* * *

 **Family Joy**

 _Ding dong!_ The doorbell ding echoed through the decorated house. Multicolor lights hanged outside… garlin on the stairwell…. The tree decorated with various items… and the kitchen was a mess.

"Iceberg! Can you get the door?" A slim, white woman in her mid-twenties called out her her husband. She had long, titanium blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Her clothing was pretty casual but she still looked like a model anyways.

"Just a second!" Iceberg replied back, glancing around the room. He then spotted small toddler with the same hair, except shorter, and eyes. "Found you!"

Aqua giggled softly. "Papa!" She held out her hands.

He scooped her up, kissing her forehead. "Do you want to help me answer the door?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Aqua nodded, grinning.

Iceberg held her to his side and made his way to the door. Once he opened the door, two figures appeared in front of him. "Glacier! Vine! Welcome!" The muscular man greeted, stepping out of the way.

The small female with fair white skin, ice-blue eyes and light blond hair that had tight waves which reached to under her shoulder blades. Her cheeks were naturally flushed with red due to the cold. "Hello." Glacier smiled softly.

"Hey Iceberg! Hello Aqua." The Mexican man with dark, wavy brown hair shifted his dark green gaze to the toddler.

"Hello! Hello!" Aqua's blue eyes were bright.

"Auntie Glacier! Uncle Vine!" The twins, Snowball and Emma, ran through their father and into the couple.

They both had blonde hair, like most in their immediate family, and blue eyes. The twins were dressed in matching sparkly white dresses. The top was a snow white with fluffy, cotton-like stuff around the exits of the clothing and a white beaded snowflake on their chests. The skirt was light blue with layers that got lighter and more see-through as the layers came up.

The way the family told them apart, even though no one else could see it, is by their eyes. Yes, they were both blue but Snowball piercing blue and and Emma had light blue eyes. Another difference is that Emma had a scar that seemed to have turned light gray by her eyebrow.

Swirl made her way into view, holding a small infant. "Come in, come in! We don't want to take up the entryway!"

Aqua held out her hands toward Swirl so Iceberg set her down. He walked after his sister and brother-in-law. "Snowball, Emma, how about you take Aqua outside to play."

"Fine!" Emma ran off toward the backward.

Snowball quickly grabbed Aqua's hand, pulling her along.

Vine moved toward the living room, still holding his wife's hand who gladly let him lead. The couple sat on the couch as the owners of the house came into the room.

"Sorry for the mess… having three girls and a infant is a lot of work." Swirl sat down on the couch, getting ready to feed her youngest child.

"I bet you didn't think you'll have three mini yous running around." The dark-haired male teased his friend.

"Oh, your just jealous." Swirl gave him a charming smile.

Glacier's cheeks turned as deep red as the red of her scarlet red scarf. She glanced down at her small feet that still had her light gray boats with white fuzz on the inside.

Vine held Glacier closer, as if he knew she need comfort. "Mhm. Yep. That's it."

Iceberg rolled his eyes, grinning. "You two are insane."

"Are Lucas and Breeze going to make it?" Glacier's soft, milky voice rose up some. Her light blonde hair fell into her face.

"No… Unfortunately, Lucas is overseas over the holidays and Breeze had gone to spend the holidays with a friend from college." Iceberg informed them.

"Oh." The small female fell silent again, wiping her light blonde hair with tight waves out of her face.

"Which friend?"

"Lynx. I think you met her before, Vine."

The Mexican nodded. "Yeah, I met her. She seems nice."

The timer in the kitchen beeped just as he finished speaking.

"I got it." Iceberg got up, rising to his full height. He was tall and stocky with pale blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. His muscles clearly showed that he goes to the gym often…. Or maybe it is because he has three daughters and a new infant son. Maybe both.

"That must be the chicken!" Swirl's voice rose louder. "Make sure you get the other things out of the fridge for dinner!"

"Alright!"

:) :) :)

Swirl walked back into the living room later that night, looking exhausted. "I want some wine." She muttered, slumping down on the couch.

"I can tell why. Your kids have lots of energy. Especially the twins." Vine walked in with a bottle of white wine.

Iceberg made his way into the room. He noticed his wife lying down on the couch, tired. "Were the twins giving you trouble again?"

"You're putting them to bed for now on." She grumbled, pouring the liquid into the wine glass and taking a sip.

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up in surrender.

Glacier glanced at Vine hesitantly as everything quieted down. "Uh…" She started.

Vine nodded slightly, giving her a warm smile.

"There is something we need to tell you…" Glacier avoided eye contact. She glanced at Vine helplessly.

"We're expecting a child." Vine announced proudly.

"I knew it!" Swirl grinned widely. "I can tell! Especially after giving birth to four children…."

Glacier blushed deeply again. "You… you did?"

The mother nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, it's natural. Anyway, tomorrow we can go shopping to get you some pregnancy clothes and get away from the kids! It'll be a fun girl's day."

Iceberg chucked under his breath as the two men met each other's gaze. _There is no way Glacier is getting out of this._

"Al-alright." Glacier nodded slowly.

"Great!"

The next morning came and gone like a breeze. Swirl feed Snowstorm, their infant, before taking Glacier out shopping.

"I'm going to regret giving them my credit card, aren't I?" Vine asked Iceberg.

"Probably."

The twins played together, occasionally hanging out with their younger sister. When Aqua wasn't playing with Emma or Snowball she was talking to her brother.

:3 :3 :3

After lunch, the girls came back. Glacier was holding two bags of clothes and Swirl was holding about eight with a Starbucks coffee in one hand and her purse in another.

"Yep, I regret it." Vine groaned, glancing at Swirl.

"Oh, shut it. You won't be complaining when Glacier looks good." Swirl set the begs down. "Besides, she only let me use your card on clearance items so consider everything else a Christmas present."

Glacier glanced up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Alright, alright." Vine raised his hands in surrender. "Now come on… it'll be Christmas Eve evening soon."

"Should I get the kids?" Iceberg offered.

"I can get Snowstorm." Glacier spoke up softly.

"No, no." Swirl waved it off. "Let's get everything ready first; let them play." She glanced at her husband. "Go collect the rest of the presents from the shed and put them under the tree. I'll get the Christmas pajamas."

Giving the kids PJs to go to sleep in on Christmas Eve and to be in them for Christmas morning is tradition.

:D :D :D

The twins sat down by the cookies, grabbing a lot onto their plates.

Aqua nibbled on a pretzel stick while Snowstorm played with toy keys.

"Alright everyone! Time to open your Christmas Eve presents."

"Yayayay!" Aqua clapped her hands together happily, forgetting about her pretzel.

Emma shoved the cookies in her mouth before racing to the living room. She plopped down on her bean bag moments before Snowball was able to. "I win!"

"No fair! You were closer!" Snowball protested.

Glacier walked in, rocking the infant on her arms gently. She sat down on the couch, watching the girls.

"Calm down girls." Iceberg lowered himself to their level. He turned around to the tree, grabbing a present with shiny wrapping paper. He handed the first to Emma, the second to Snowball, and the third to Aqua.

"Thank you!" They called out in unison, ripping them open.

"Pretty!" Aqua exclaimed, giggling.

"Here, let's go put that on." Swirl reached out, taking Aqua's hand and leading her away to her room. "Emma, Snowball, go to your room and change."

"I'll race you!" Emma cried, shooting up and toward the stairs.

"No fair!" Snowball dashed after her.

Glacier walked back in with Snowstorm in his own Christmas onesie.

Vine petted a spot next to him and his wife sat down next to him.

The twins raced down as Swirl walked back in with Aqua. "Time to draw from the hat!"

Emma brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Can I draw it?" Her light blue eyes shined hopefully.

"How about we let our guests draw instead?" Snowball offered, trying to outdo her sister some as pay back for the times Emma beat her that day.

"Good idea, Snowball." Swirl sat criss-cross on the ground, holding the toddler in her lap.

She grinned widely, grabbing the santa hat they would be drawing from. Snowball held the hat open to them.

"You can do it." The light blonde female with tight waves glanced at her husband.

Vine covered his dark green eyes with her left hand and reached out with his right. He swirled his hand around before pulling out a piece of paper from the hat. He gave it to Glacier to open.

Glacier shifted Snowstorm so her rested on her with her only needing one arm. She took it from him and tried to open in with one hand… with the help of her mouth. Once it was open, she read off the name: "Iceberg."

"Papa won! Mama! Papa won!" Aqua leaned her head back to look up at her mother.

"He did, he did!" She laughed lightly.

"What movie are you going to pick?" Vine asked his friend.

"Elf." Iceberg already had the DVD in his hand, grinning. He put into the DVD player and the movie started rolling.

(: (: (:

The next morning, everyone in the house was cramped into the living room. They were all unwrapping presents, talking and eating leftovers and cinnamon rolls. All was good and jolly.

The family had played Secret Santa this year as fun for the kids.

Snowball and Emma got matching necklaces and bracelets that can come together. Emma got the first part of 'Sisters' and 'Forever' while Snowball got the second half. When you put them together, they spell out the word. The fun thing about it is that they have little magnets that can hold them together.

Aqua got a barbie doll set. The barbie looked like the toddler according to the hair and eye color. It had a white, short-sleeved shirt and a blue, pencil skirt and light gray-white heels.

And Snowstorm… he got more toy keys and things to mess around with.

Besides the presents, they had fun together as the kids played with their toys and the adults watched them and chatted. Well…

They couldn't ask for better Christmas.

Merry Christmas Eve.

~ The 'Ring' Cast


End file.
